Harry Potter and the Power of the Hogyoku
by warp95
Summary: Harry Potter died an early death at the age of eleven, trapped and abused by the Dursleys. What happens to his soul after his tragic death? What will he become?
1. Harry's Fate

_**Disclaimer**_: If you feel that a crossover story needs a disclaimer, well then you probably shouldn't be on this site, unless you think that J.k Rowling and Tite Kubo came together, taking time out of their lives, and began working on a joint project to post on a fanfiction website, but hey weirder things have happened…right?

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Power of the Hogyoku **

**Prologue: Harry's Fate**

* * *

Mrs. Pembington of Number Three Privet Drive was an utterly ordinary woman. Every day she would get up at an ordinary time; eat an ordinary breakfast before driving in an ordinary car to an ordinary job. Every night she would watch the evening news and complain, to no one in particular, about the problems in today's society.

For Mrs. Pembington the Dursley family of Number Four Privet Drive had been an example of what people should be like. Petunia Dursley was a wonderful woman, a lady who didn't hesitate to keep her up-to-date on comings and goings of the rest of the neighborhood. Vernon Dursley was an intelligent, hard-working man, toiling five days a week to provide for his family- not like some of those "stay-at-home" dads that were popping up all over the place, polluting society. The final member of their family, Dudley, behaved exactly how a boy should, and possessed a healthy appetite to boot. All in all the Dursley family where once among the best neighbors one could hope for.

However, ever since a strange night around about ten years ago, a night where all the lamps in the street suffered a simultaneous blackout, this had started to change. At first it had been small things, raised voices, vaguely audible even from across the street. Gradually though these sounds had gotten worse, until now it was not unusual to hear bangs and crashes at all hours of the day.

* * *

"_Wake up, Freak!"_

Harry Potter blinked groggily as the small door to his cupboard was ripped open. He quickly pushed his cracked glasses up over vibrant emerald eyes as he stared up at the rotund figure in front of him.

"Get up and make breakfast, _boy_" the man, his uncle, hissed, "and make it a good one, not so skimpy on the bacon this time, after all it is Dudley's special day".

Harry sighed, a dull look coming into his previously emotive eyes.

_Smack!_ White hot pain seared across his face as his vision went black, dimly he could just make out his uncles voice saying something in the background.

"Vernon!"

Harry winced, causing a wet feeling to run down his check as Petunia Dursley's high pitched nasal voice rang out throughout the house, interrupting his uncles tirade on how he should honored to serve his better.

"I hope you're not hitting him where people can see it, since he broke the lock on the cupboard we can't leave him at home when we go out anymore and my Duddykins simply must go to the zoo today"

"You're lucky today freak, thank your cousin for being such a kind young man", Vernon Dursley growled, "Now get up and cook me some food!"

* * *

The zoo was amazing! It was filled with bright colors and the sounds of many hundreds of people laughing, joking and talking with each other. To Harry, who had never experienced anything like it, it was the most amazing place in the world. _This is what the world should be like,_ Harry thought to himself, _no suffering or pain. _It amazed him that people could care so much about each other, could go to such effort to help another.

Uncle Vernon's whispered voice cut through his musings like a knife through butter.

"Move it! Freak".

Of course it would help if someone would care about him that way, thought Harry bitterly as he robotically moved to respond.

"Right fre-_boy",_ said Vernon, his mouth tripping over the unfamiliar address, "I don't want to hear a peep out of you, just follow me around and try not to look like one of us."

Why would I not talk to you, thought Harry sarcastically, after all you're such wonderful people.

For Harry the rest of the day was amazing. The Dursleys did not want to associate with him but were reluctant to let him out of their sight, in case he "got into mischief" that would be reflected back on them. Of course he didn't get any lunch but it's not like that hadn't happened before.

The final destination on the Dursleys agenda was the reptile house. Harry had always loved reptiles, especially snakes. He felt a connection with them, both snakes and him were looked down on, disliked and misunderstood, and the Dursleys also had an irrational hatred for both of them.

Standing watching his cousin press his face against the glass wall of the container of a Brazilian Boa Harry couldn't help but sigh at casual disregard with which the creature was treated, just like him, he supposed.

Feeling the need to apologize on behalf of the majority of his species Harry stepped forward towards the enclosure "Sorry about them, I guess they just don't understand what it's like to be trapped in one place for your entire life", he said all this passionately in one breath, turning around as he did, never expecting the snake to answer. So it was with great surprise that he spun around, hearing the slightly dry rasping voice of the snake behind him.

"You can speak? I've never met a human who could speak before, but it is to be expected, even a filthy race of overgrown monkeys would have some intelligent members"

To shocked to think clearly, Harry hastily replied ,

"They're not all bad, really…".

The snake gestured to the side hissing in a weary almost sad voice

"No?"

Harry turned to look at where the snake was pointing, just in time to feel a massive weight smash into his side, throwing him to floor. The weight, his cousin Dudley, began to yell,

"Mum, Dad, Mum! Quickly come here look, the snake is moving, the freak made the disgusting thing move!"

Harry felt a wild energy surging through him, hatred, anger and the desire, the _hunger_ to cause pain. The glass his cousin was beating with his fists disappeared without a sound and, overbalanced Dudley toppled through the now vacant space. Hissing in satisfaction the snake slithered through the opening before the glass rematerialized behind it.

Harry looked on, giggling at the sight of his cousin screaming in fright. It was only after Dudley had been removed from the snake enclosure that he saw his uncle looking at him, his face twisted in hatred, anger, and possibly a little fear. There would be a reckoning for this, of the he was sure, no matter that he didn't know exactly _how_ he had made the glass disappear. Even so as he stared into his uncle's furious face he couldn't help but feel a tinge of foreboding, something was going to change, of that he was sure.

* * *

The car ride home was silent, punctuated only occasionally by the sound of Dudley's whimpering and Petunia's fussing movements. For Harry a cold feeling of dread was beginning to work its way up his spine. His uncle had not said a word since they had gotten in the car, it wouldn't be too bad would it?

Who was he kidding. The worst punishment he had ever received had involved beatings as well as being locked in the cupboard for three days without food, and that been for breaking a glass. Harry shuddered as he imagined what the Dursley's would do to him now, for attracting attention in public, as well as somehow making the window disappear, and the was no doubt in his mind the Dursley's knew or believed that it had been him.

* * *

Uncle Vernon kicked the front door open, dragging a struggling Harry behind him. Harry's mind was ablaze with terror as thoughts of shoes, belts, knives, hot ovens and dark closed in spaces whirled through his head. The true punishment was both much worse and much better than any of these fantasies.

Throwing open the door to the cupboard under the stairs Vernon threw Harry head first into the small area.

"I'll deal with you later, after Dudley is seen to, and I promise you it is going to hurt" Vernon all but yelled at him.

Perhaps, if he had heard his threat Harry Potter would have been terrified, as it was however, he simply lay where he had been thrown, blood tricking down from the top of his head.

* * *

It was… fuzzy Harry thought to himself as he seemed to float above his body. Even in death it , seemed he was trapped in the cupboard, enclosed in that terrible dark space. Looking down Harry found that there was a… _thing_ on his chest, a chain made of several links that bound him to the broken shell lying with its head smashed against the wall. Great, thought Harry, another thing binding me here, but, someone will open the cupboard door, and do something with my body, surely not even the Dursleys can leave a skeleton in the cupboard forever. Someone will come.

* * *

Time passed. Every day the furthest link on the chain would grow teeth and consume itself, Harry would have paid attention to this but the process itself was extremely painful, the worst thing he had ever experienced- and Harry Potter had experienced a lot in his few short years of life. Three days after the incident someone opened the door, they shut it again immediately afterword.

Vernon!

The shriek echoed through the house audible to all who lived in Number 4 Privet Drive, and even those who… _used_ to.

Amazing, that woman's voice still haunts me after my death, thought Harry dryly. It's strange, even though I have no physical ears I can still hear people speak. In fact I still seem to have a body of some sort, which leads to the question, _What_ I am? I know I'm dead so why is my spirit still hanging around, does it have something to do with the chain on my chest and if so, am I supposed to remove it to move around. The sound of voices interrupted Harry's musings.

"Vernon", came Petunia's voice for the second time, sounding subdued, "I think the freak may be dead.

_Freak..Freak… FREAK…_The word rushed through Harry's mind like poison, the cause of all his misery. Why was he a freak, what made him different, why was everyone able to hurt _him_. At the last thought the chain on his chest seemed to thrash, the links forming into mouths, the same wild energy that had made the glass disappear surging through him, a wild, primal need- but look where had that gotten him last time, Harry questioned, a straight on collision with the wall. Meanwhile the voices outside the cupboard continued to talk.

"… to dispose of the body", said Vernon in a shaky voice, "After all, if those _people_ found out who knows what would happen. We would just have to deny ever getting him."

Harry winced, surely they wouldn't just… toss his body away.

"The river", came Petunia's quiet voice, "No one knows we have him, we dump him in the Thames, and it will all just, go away… If those people ever show up we can say we left him at an orphanage and can't remember which one".

No! Harry nearly screamed, this couldn't happen, he couldn't be forgotten.

"I'll go get the keys", said Petunia, "you drag his… there was the sound of a gulp… body to the car".

Harry screamed, yelling out trying to get them to change their minds. They didn't, the only thing he accomplished was making the chain on his chest start to writhe again. The door was yanked open suddenly, and Harry could see the grimacing face of Vernon Dursley as he reached out a hand towards Harry's body.

As the corpse was dragged unceremoniously out of the cupboard Harry had time for one split second decision. Reaching up he latched onto the door frame of the cupboard, relying on the still writhing chain to hold the body in place.

Vernon gave a startled jump at the sudden resistance to his tugging, confused he gave a slight pull on the body, nothing happened.

Harry let out a relived sigh, believing it was over, for a second he had experienced overwhelming pain- it had felt like he was being ripped in half, but though the chain was still twisting and thrashing, it was over now. He was wrong.

With an almighty heave, Vernon Dursley tore at his nephew's corpse, Harry hanging on to the edge of the door frame refused to let go. The chain seemed to explode, mouths tearing at each other, links falling off. Harry Potter's chain of fate broke, and the world changed forever.

* * *

Mrs. Pembington let out a gasp as the world seemed to rock, a loud crash echoing throughout the entire street. Most other people would have run at the high pitched scratching sound, like nails being dragged over a blackboard, but… Someone had to tell the neighbors what was going on. Peeping out of her lounge room window Mrs. Pembington received a great shock as she saw that, where Number 4 Privet Drive had once stood, was a pile on crushed wood, metal and bricks. It was then that she felt the menacing presence emanating from the ruins, a great pressure that threatened to crush her into oblivion, then it was gone. Deciding on the spot that the neighbors could get there information elsewhere for a change Mrs. Pembington almost ran to her bedroom before locking the doors, bolting the windows and slamming the curtains shut. Later she would retell the story, describing how she ran heroically into the ruins searching for survivors, by herself until the police came, after all who had ever heard of having a _strange_ feeling around bricks and wood, but for this one night she still remembered the terrifying force and the feeling of true fear.

* * *

**AN: **Well it's not awful, I think, for my first chapter. I would just like to mention the views expressed by my OC are not mine, simply those I believe a member of the neighborhood where the Dursley's lived would express

So, you can review, or not, I'm not really that fused


	2. Hollow Times: Hunger

**Reviews: **While I am not going to answer every review, I will address a couple of important things

1. This will not be a Harry is Ulquiorra or anyone else, while these are amazing they don't suit the direction I want the story to go in, however he will share certain similarities with Ulquiorra's character

2. More characters from the Harry Potter books will be involved, however not until later chapters. Harry is **dead **and will a no point be traveling to Hogwarts, he will also be an arrancar, adopting the attitude of many of the higher ranked Esparda

**Disclaimer: **Well if you read the last one you would know that this is both J.k Rowling and Tite Kubo working together on a profitless project… Or one of those billions of faceless people out there using their ideas… It's up to you. I/We know which one it is

**Harry Potter and the Power of the Hogyoku**

**Chapter One: Hollow Times- Hunger**

* * *

_Hunger…_

It was the only thing that mattered in this strange world that Harry found himself in, hunger… and survival. He could barely remember a time that his world had not been made up of these two things.

When he had first landed here from… somewhere else, it had seemed like a desolate barren wasteland, Harry had soon learnt though, he was hardly alone. Beasts of every sort inhabited the strange land, beasts like him. Harry himself looked vaguely human, albeit twice the size with cruel wings bursting out of his shoulder blades. The only thing that seemed common to all were the masks, white, chilly things that appeared grafted to every creatures face. When he had first arrived Harry noticed that he too possessed one, a fearsome thing in the shape of a hooked beak- a bird of prey.

Prey he would, thought Harry. For now the only thing he could do, it seemed, was to eat others. Humans, like those he had consumed in the first few seconds of his existence seemed out of reach, and… he could still remember the awful fear on their faces. For some reason he felt that _those_ ones had deserved it, but he didn't want to inspire terror in humans- the vague pickling in the back of his mind told him that they didn't deserve it . With humans out of the question, the only thing he could do was eat others like him. The terrible aching hunger never seemed to disappear, but every time he consumed one of the black beasts around him , something within his chest seemed to… hiss.

For now it seemed that the only thing he could do was wait, and eat.

* * *

**Kyaaah. **As Harry bit into what would have to be his hundredth hollow he let out what some would call a howl of victory. To Harry though it was an admission of defeat and a release of his rage. He wasn't getting stronger.

He had received knowledge, yes. With certainty he could now say the he was a hollow, a dammed soul, and it was his role to hunt and devour every soul he could see. This however was beginning to prove impossible. At the edge of his sense he could feel beings of incredible power, creatures that could destroy him without moving a muscle. He had to get stronger.

Which lead to his current problem. He wasn't getting stronger. Sure his knowledge was growing, the intelligence of other hollows adding to his, but the leaps in strength and speed that had been there at the start just weren't happening anymore. The …_thing_ in his chest however. That was getting stronger and more dominant. Even now Harry could feel tendrils reaching out in his mind, encouraging him to be angrier, more bestial.

He could fight it, for now.

* * *

Blood pooled around the beak of Harry's mask as he bit into another Hollow, the creature's strength and knowledge augmenting his own, well the knowledge at least. It seemed that he had finally reached his limit, there was no more strength to be had. Yet Harry knew that wasn't true, he could still feel them, those shadowy beings of pure power, at the edge of his senses, but _how _had they achieved it? It wasn't as though he could ask them.

It was while he was pondering the question of how to get stronger that he felt it, a sweetness that lurked just out of sight, a sweetness that felt more delicious than anything he had ever felt.

_Shinigami…_ The word, supplied through the knowledge he had gained off consuming other hollows rushed through Harry, bringing a rush of energy and, desire. It was well known that nothing tasted as good as a Shinigami, nothing.

Though, and Harry felt his mouth twist into a cruel snarl, if he could sense a Shinigami's reiatsu, then others could too! He couldn't miss out on the chance to get stronger. Still snarling he ran towards the glorious reiatsu he could feel, hunger driving his every step.

_There_… He could feel it clearly now. The Shinigami's reiatsu was close, very close. Raising his head Harry felt a scream building in his body. The creature in his chest growled too, it was ready.

The wasteland of Hueco Mundo was awash with the blood and corpses. Hollows would stop to feed on those they had killed, before being devoured in turn by others. This was the scene that Harry found as he arrived, his sense of hunger inflamed by the potent reiatsu of the Shinigami. Vaguely, Harry noticed that the Shinigami had a cloak of Hollow Masks, one part of his mind, the one that had developed after consuming hundreds of Hollows told him that the cloak would have protected the Shinigami from being sensed- hiding his reiatsu, the other part of his mind however, just told him to attack, and eat.

* * *

Ashido Kanō, was having a very bad day. It had started out ordinarily enough. He was attacked by an Adjuchas, again nothing unusual . What was unusual however, was that instead of a definite victory or defeat they were evenly matched. Even this was not a problem, what was a problem, a serious problem, was that the Adjuchas had cut off his Cloak of Masks, without it every hollow in the surrounding area could feel his reiatsu, and would be attracted by it. Even if he finished this Adjuchas he would be swamped by thousands of smaller hollows, and even one would be enough to kill him, especially after exhausting himself against a powerful opponent .

Aaah. As Ashido blocked another claw swipe from the lizard like Adjuchas he was reminded that this wasn't an ordinary hollow. He couldn't afford to be complacent. Using Shunpo to get behind the beast he delivered a powerful one-handed slash to the creatures back. As the creature spun enraged he stepped back, just out of the range of its claws, before using his Zanpakutō's superior reach to stab the things mask. As the creature's soul was purified, Ashido let out a sigh of relief. The worst was over. Then he heard them. The hunting cries of so many hollows, all coming this way.

Blood…It was the only thing Ashido was aware of as he cut down another Hollow.

He had killed Hollows, killed them in their hundreds, but this, this was something different. Every time he killed one, another would take its place… still he was holding out, these were just ordinary Hollows, mindless beasts, nothing like the Adjuchas he normally fought. He could still hold, and make it out of here, to continue the war he and his comrades had started against the hollows, so many years ago.

Wrapped in thoughts of his comrades he barely noticed the dark shadow that had come over the battle field. Turning to take out another of the rabble behind him he didn't notice the hunting cry, almost like a bird before it swoops. He _did n_otice the winged hollow as it appeared above him, but by then it was too late. Tired and exhausted from defeating the Adjuchas, as well as countless lesser Hollows, he could not bring his blade up in time. As the burning pain of the hollows bird-like mask pierced his throat, he had time only to think that, at last, his long war against the Hollow of Hueco Mundo was over.

* * *

_Sweetness… _It was all Harry could think as he devoured the Shinigami. The others had been right, nothing could ever taste as sweet as this.

Then he felt something approaching on his right.

Letting an out an enraged snarl, Harry spun, intending to devour the creature that had dared to interrupt his feeding. The other hollow didn't stand a chance. Noticing idly that the hollows reiatsu was nowhere near as tasty as the Shinigami's , Harry turned again, intent on finishing his meal, only to find that instead of a Shinigami corpse there were two Hollows, one of which appeared to have part of an arm clutched in it's over sized claw.

Harry screamed, those beasts had stolen _his _Shinigami, he'd destroy them. Throwing himself back into the murderous dance of blood and death he attacked.

Something strange was happening, noticed Harry. He was still killing hollows but it seemed like the bodies of the countless hollows were fusing together, colliding with each other and mixing, contracting towards one central space. As if his attention had caused it to happen faster, the hundreds of hollows around him seemed to writhe, forming a whirlwind of dark flesh. Then he felt his body being taken by the whirlwind, and suddenly he was in another world.

* * *

He was standing in blackness, a dark void, absent of any light. Harry shuddered , within him he could feel hundreds of hollows, writhing, twisting and clamoring for control, but, he would not give it to them! He was in control ,it was his power! Yet… where was he?

"Hehehe"

The cold, high pitched laugh, sent shivers down his spine. A figure slowly made its way into his vision. It was tall and white, with burning red eyes and a flat snakelike nose.

"Wondering where you are, young Harry"

The sheer arrogance in the creature's voice annoyed Harry. Letting out a growl he jumped towards the… thing, intent on devouring the creature that thought it could look down on him. With a casual backhand the thing knocked him away.

"Now Harry, attacking without warning, how… rude", the thing drawled, "But I'm sure you're wondering who I am, allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark lord to ever exist! Or at least part of him. With what seems to be my other parts ascension, and your own coinciding I have gained enough power to exert control over you. I don't know what sort of beast you are, but it is one easily susceptible to outside control. With your own small power, and the strength of my other parts, I will be able, at last, to realize my dream of a pure society, devoid of…impurities. With the power following from my other part…"

This, however was all Harry heard. As a creature of rage and instinct that cared only about power, the only thing he could think of was how to gain strength for himself.

"If you have power, then I'll just have to take it, and devour **you**…", Harry's voice tailed off in growl, anger and hatred rendering him incapable of speech.

Harry jumped forward, his hands reaching out, claws extended. With an almost contemptuous movement Voldemort knocked him aside.

"So uncivilized, I miss my wand", Voldemort said with a sneer.

Harry growled, lashing out with his wing, inflicting a slash.

Voldemort hissed, letting out a high pitched scream, "You dare touch me, trash! I am the dark Lord Voldemort the greatest master of magic to ever live". Grabbing hold of Harry's wing, the self-proclaimed dark lord, ripped back, tearing at it and causing Harry to let out a growl of pain.

Ignoring his injury, Harry rushed forward again, determined not to lose. Voldemort, surprised by his tenacity didn't react in time. Harry's beak arched down, taking Voldemort in the throat.

To Harry, the creature tasted disgusting, like smoke and ash, but even so he could feel the current of power running into the creature from… somewhere else. Where ever it came from, it was power and Harry did what his instincts told him to do, pulling it into himself and proceeding to devour it.

* * *

Images bombarded Harry's mind, carrying with them a stab of white hot pain…

_A faded, worn diary…_

_Piles of golden coins and on the top, a small golden cup…_

_Surrounded by thousands strange and broken object, a tarnished silver tiara…_

_A ring, set with a black stone and an ornate silver S…_

_In the heart of a cupboard, a heavy silver locket…_

_The rustling of a massive snake_

…_and last a being of grey smoke, erupting out of a shriveled corpse_

As the last image faded a rush a pure power surged through Harry. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. The final image in Harry's mind was that of a blood red stone, slowly crumbling into dust.

* * *

Outside the dark void of Harry's mind, the form of a Gillian as tall as a small skyscraper that he had so recently attained seemed to explode with power, before shrinking in on itself.

* * *

As he looked down on his new form Harry felt himself laugh. His body was covered with white armor, a mask encompassed his entire face, void of any colour save for a red half circle of spikes jutting out of the edges like the rays of a rising sun. He was humanoid, but his legs ended in talons like a bird's foot and a pair of black, feathery wings rose out of his shoulders, the tips coming to rest at his feet.

Harry felt another growl building in his throat, he was an Adjuchas, skipping the Gillian stage altogether thanks to the power he had received from the thing in his mind.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Scotland stood a majestic castle, sweeping towers overlooking a deep, shimmering lake. In a secret part of the castle, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood sadly over the corpse of Quirinus Quirrell.

The corpse itself was odd, there was no denying that, the expected stains of vile, dark magic were apparent all over the body, but what was truly strange was that all the magic in the body appeared to have been sucked out. The Philosophers Stone, the object that should have ensured Voldemort's return, clutched in his hands was nothing more than a shriveled black rock.

Drawing out his wand and flicking it with the skills developed over nearly a century, Albus cast a diagnostic spell, one of several he had performed over the last half-an-hour. In all his years he had never seen anything like it, there were creatures that could suck the life out of people of course, vampires , succubi, incubi and the like, but for a creature to exist that was capable of draining enough magic to destroy the Philosophers Stone…

If the wizarding world managed to learn of this, the fragile peace they had enjoyed since Lord Voldemort's defeat would be shattered, that couldn't be allowed to happen. Steeling his heart, sending a glance towards the body of Neville Longbottom, the poor child dragged into something beyond his comprehension- Albus himself would see the boy receive an Order of Merlin, he flicked his wand one last time. Flames, called by the most powerful wand in existence exploded into being, devouring everything in the room.

* * *

In the heart of Seireitei, in the captain's quarters of the 5th division, Ichimaru Gin grimaced as he approached Aizen Sōsuke. Even after all these years the man terrified him.

"Aizen-sama, we have received reports that the Shinigami dwelling in the forest of Hueco Mundo has been defeated"

He stopped there, waiting for a reaction. When there was none, Gin took it as a sign to continue.

"There was also… something else."

At this Aizen looked up.

"Please do tell me, what was in Hueco Mundo that was so extraordinary that you feel the need to report it to me personally"

Gin blanched. He didn't sound happy, then again Gin still had some difficulty determining Aizen Sōsuke's mood.

"Nothing that will interrupt the plan, Aizen-sama, it's just that I thought you'd want to know, there have been rumors of a Hollow that was able to skip the Gillian class altogether."

"Hmm… Yes that is …intriguing",

Aizen looked up, light reflecting off his glasses, making him look sinister, nothing like the charming 5th Division captain that he acted. Of course, Gin reflected, Aizen Sōsuke never needed assistance in appearing sinister, at least not to him.

"If he evolves further, investigate. An Adjuchas is just trash… but still a Hollow capable of skipping an evolutionary stage… That is… interesting."

* * *

**An**

1. Ashido Kanō is a Shinigami that only appears in the anime.

2. Harry has the same power as an ordinary Hollow. He was able to kill Ashido by sneaking up on him while he was exhausted

3. Dumbledore is by no means evil in this fic. He simply does what he feels is best for the wizarding world as a whole.

You can review if you want to, I appreciate it and thanks to those who did- I hope I answered your questions, but it's up to you


	3. Hollow Times: Endings and Beginings

**Reviews** Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, just to clear a few things up…

1. Magic vs. Reiyoku, in this fic, magic and Reiyoku are the same thing, wizards and witches are humans capable of channeling Reiyoku, normally through a wand- the nature of wizard souls is discussed in this chapter.

2. Philosopher Stone, this was an object capable of channeling pure Reiyoku into something else, creating the elixir of life, it was this colossal amount of energy that provided the power for Harry's transformation

3. Voldemort… is not dead. He has divided is soul into seven pieces, when Harry devoured him he only destroyed the piece of soul inside himself, and as his ascension to Gillian coincided with Voldemort's attempts to use the Philosophers stone, created a connection to the stone. Voldemort himself escaped and will return in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **So… you figured out that I was not J.k Rowling and Tite Kubo working together. Good work… I will take the opportunity to say that none of this is mine and that appropriate credit must be given to J.k Rowling and Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Hollow Times- Endings and Beginnings **

* * *

He had done it, finally. Though Harry knew that he was by no means the strongest creature in Hueco Mundo- he could still sense beings whose strength dwarfed his by colossal proportions, he was no longer a common hollow. He had become something greater… an Adjuchas.

With his rapid rise of power he could feel the return of a sense of self; although driven to eat constantly by the voices in his head, he was no longer the mindless beast he had been just a short time ago. Memories, not of his time as a hollow, but his time as a human were beginning to surface.

While not complete by any means, Harry could remember several important things about his previous life, a small cramped dark space, the pain of something hitting him repeatedly across the back, and… a glorious moment, filled with light and sound- something totally alien to both his current and former existence.

Still… these memories were… incomplete. If he ever wanted to see more he would have to evolve further, and to do that he would have to eat. The thought of consuming more souls made the voices in his head growl, besides, he knew that he would never let himself revert to a Gillian, never.

Spreading his black, feathery wings and pushing off with powerful clawed feet, he exploded into the sky. While most Adjuchas class hollows knew how to walk on air, many seldom did, preferring to hide themselves beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo, but to a creature like himself, perfectly adapted to snatching prey from on high, it was the perfect way to attack, they would never see him coming…

* * *

**Interlude: The Wizarding World **(5 years after the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone)

They were finally doing something. It was all Hermione Granger could think as she sat at Number 12 Grimmauld Place- the Head Quarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Ever since Voldemort's return the Order had been talking about how to stop him, first Dumbledore had revealed the nature of Voldemort's immortality, after forcing every member to swear an unbreakable vow to never use the knowledge, and from there the Order had set about trying to find a method to defeat him.

However while the Order was discussing ways to kill Voldemort, and teaching each other how to say his name, the Death Eaters were out attacking the people of Britain and the surrounding countries.

Hermione choked back a sob as she remembered the countless people that Voldemort had killed, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Emmeline Vance, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and, here Hermione forced down another sob, the huge amount of muggles, including… her parents.

The ministry was corrupt, leaking the names and addresses of Hogwart's student's muggle parents to the Death Eaters, after that… well Hermione was one of the few muggleborn survivors.

That was why she was here, at a special gathering of the Order, a gathering of those who would be involved in the final strike against Voldemort, those who had nothing else to lose. Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, finding that they had nothing left to live for after Hogwart's destruction, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both outcasts from magical society and fanatical haters of Voldemort, who had killed one of their best friends and made a traitor out of the other; the last survivors of the Weasley family, Fred, George and Ron, all three determined to bring Voldemort down after he had murdered their parents and brothers and delivered a fate far worse than death to their sister.

Then there's me, thought Hermione, no parents and one of the last surviving muggleborns… Hermione's thoughts on the people around her were interrupted, as, at long last Dumbledore began to speak.

"My friends", said Dumbledore in a quiet, serious voice- his eyes utterly devoid of the spark they had once held, "We all know why we are here. Voldemort has become a greater threat than even I envisaged, a threat to the entire world, a force that endangers us all."

Here Dumbledore sighed, looking very old, sad and tired all at the same time.

"I have told both of the prophecy and of his horcruxes, Voldemort can only be defeated by one person…"

"Harry Potter is dead!" Came Sirius Blacks voice, sounding bitter.

"Yes", sighed Dumbledore, " but there is dead and there is _dead. _Fate demands that Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort confront each other a second time and that there be a decisive battle, meaning, there is a chance that Harry Potter, still exists.

Ignoring the hushed murmurs that echoed around the small gathering, Dumbledore continued.

"I wonder, my friends, how many of you are familiar with the work and downfall of Myrddin Emrys. In particular his reseach on the nature of souls."

Hermione glanced around the room, assertaining the reaction of it's occupants. Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and even Mcgonagall looked dumbfound, but in his corner of the room, Filius Flitwick was staring at Dumbledore with a look of horror on his face.

"Myrddin Emrys is pherhaps the greatest documented wizard, but his greatest work was, unquestionably his reseach into the nature of souls. Myrrdin concluded that a wizards soul, was made up of magic and in death would return to magic, becoming part of a greater being and forming a part of why magic is partially sentinent. However muggle souls are different, using a means that we today cannot hope to imagine, Myrrdin found that a muggle's soul partakes in a cycle of death and rebirth, in essence, when a muggle dies, they live again in a different realm- before returning to this one."

"But Harry was a magical child!", Sirius half yelled.

"There was... a noticable exception", Dumbledore continued, his voice once again sounding weary, "In cases where a magical soul was abused in life- truly abused, mind you, not merely mistreated, their soul would, mutate... Joining the muggle cycle of death and rebirth"

"As intriuging as this is Professor Dumbledore, I fail to see it's relevance, came Mcgonagall's voice, sounding short and brisk.

"It is relevant, I assume because of Myrrdin's defeat", squeaked Flitwick, his face looking both excited and nervous.

"Quite correct", answered Dumbledore, "It is interesting to note that while we as a culture place a great deal of emphasis on Mrrydin and his power, we pay no attention to how he was defeated, but I digress. His apprentice Nimue could never defeat him but, using a ritual designed by Myrrdin himself, she _could_ unleash a terrible curse upon him. Sacrficing the souls of seven people, she worked an enchantment that even Mrrydin Emerys, the greatest wizard known to man, could not defend against, casting his very soul into another world.

Through years of effort and experimentation, I have altered the spell. It will still drive a soul into the cycle of death and rebirth, but instead of casting the other souls out of reality, it sends them into the cycle as well, including the caster. Eight souls, seven to power the spell, one to cast it."

Dumbledore looked arround the room implouringly, meeting every persons gaze.

"Voldemort is a monster. He must be stopped. I'm am asking you to give up a lot, your life, your magic and your soul, all to defeat one man. Now I ask of all of you, are willing to do what is nessesary..."

* * *

**Hueco Mundo- (5 years later)**

Harry dived, quickly striking down the Adjuchas that was his target. The creature struggled, but against a foe striking from the air, a place attack was never expected, at speeds exceeding what most could comprehend it had no chance.

As the creature's power added to his Harry gave a sigh of satisfaction. Unlike before he could _feel _the creature's strength filling him, increasing his own power. The unceasing voices in his mind stopped their shrieking for a moment, before continuing. They would never stop. Not until it happened. His next evolution. Vasto Lorde.

The mere mention of the words made him shiver in anticipation. Once he evolved, the voices would stop. The never ending hunger would still be there of course- _nothing _he knew of could stop that, but he would finally be at the top, one of those with power.

He could sense the others out there. The other Adjuchas already whispered among themselves. They told stories of the flying death, a swooping menace that killed its targets mercilessly. Yet compared to _them_, he was nothing .The Vasto Lorde. They were beings of shadowy strength and legendary power. No one truly knew who they all were, or how many there were, but every Hollow heard the legends.

The god-king of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn. Everyone knew of him. The Hollow who had claimed ownership of all of Hueco Mundo. A being who had amassed an army of Hollow of every different class.

The Empty One. This creature was a being that terrified Hollows far more than the so called god-king ever could. A creature with wings to rival his, a being who believed in nothing, and so was totally unpredictable.

What were even more interesting were the rumors of a group of female Hollows who actually managed to work _together._ Supposedly led by a shark-like Vasto Lorde the group worked as a team to defeat stronger opponents. It was unlikely any of these rumors were true, but… If they did exist, they may represent the chance for Hollows to coexist with each other…

Finally there was… The Dead Zone. An area that no one knew about. All the Hollows knew was that there was a place in Hueco Mundo, which if you entered you would die. Not even Harry, capable of flying above the notice of many dangers, had tried to penetrate the zone. Yet, the mystery of it, intrigued him…

Soon. Soon he would be counted among the great, counted among those who truly decided the fate of the world, and from there… Soon, it would be soon.

* * *

The red Cero cut through the night, leaving a trail of light seared in Harry's eyes. This was rare; no other creature had managed to sense him when he was attacking. Dropping down to the ground Harry observed the other Hollow.

He was vaguely humanoid with a large shell like object protruding from his back, out of which sprouted a large tail. Around his waist he wore a purple wrap, with a Hollow hole located over the left side of his chest.

"You"

The Hollow was speaking, that was rare. Even amongst Adjuchas, who had the ability to speak coherently, conversations between enemies were rare.

"You killed him. The Shinigami. He was **mine!**"

The creature's words lapsed into a growl on the last words, hunger and anger overtaking his voice.

Harry growled. He was close, so close. He would soon evolve into a Vasto Lorde. This creature was strong, easily one of the most powerful he had encountered. Yes, he would do nicely.

The Hollow charged up a red Cero in it mouth. Harry did the same, a golden yellow Cero forming on the tip of his beak. At once both creatures released their blast, both colliding with a crash. Harry's golden yellow Cero slowly ate its way through the others red one.

Suddenly out of the ground, a massive tail burst up, ensnaring him and causing his Cero to cut out. The others red Cero collided with him, and though it was weakened by its earlier impact, still caused Harry to scream in pain.

"Fool, little fool", came the creature's voice, sounding amused.

"You honestly thought you could compare with me. I'm am the Guardian of the Forest of Hueco Mundo. The strongest of all the Adjuchas .You are nothing to me. Yet you dared kill my Shinigami, his death belonged to me!"

The creature screamed. Squeezing with its tail the Guardian slowly began to crush Harry.

"I'll kill you myself"

Harry thrashed, desperately trying to break free of the beast's tail, it had wrapped around his wings, rendering him immobile. Shutting his eyes briefly Harry released two Cero from the tips of his wings- at the same time slamming them open. The creatures tail burst away from him and Harry shot up, into the air, gaining distance from the deadly tail.

He was weakened and couldn't be caught like that again. At the moment he only possessed one option. He had to end the fight quickly, before it turned into a battle of endurance, a battle he could not hope to win. As a creature possessing deadly levels of speed and powerful offensive weapons he was not suited to long drawn out battles. Bring his wings to the front; Harry began charging the most powerful technique he had at his disposal.

Down below he could make out the Guardian charging a red Cero in his mouth. It was strong, the strongest thing he had ever faced.

Three entwined golden balls formed in front of Harry. On the ground the Guardian released his Cero. High above him Harry shrieked in defiance as the golden balls began to spin.

"**Caerse Cero De Cometa****!"**

Harry's dived into the oncoming red blast- a golden comet cutting through it. Before the Guardian could react Harry was in front of him, lashing out with one hand and tearing out his throat. Shrieking again with satisfaction Harry brought the newly deceased Hollow to his mouth, absorbing its Reiyoku. Almost immediately he felt it start, the voices in his head growing silent. He was evolving.

* * *

"Impressive", stated Aizen Sōsuke. "He was able to create his own technique, at Adjuchas level. Yes, he will do well. Gin!"

"Yes Aizen-sama"

"Soon the Hogyoku will be in my possession; those fools are bringing it here even now. I require you to go and, _convince _this Hollow to join us. It is a shame, but soon we must cut our ties with Soul Society. We cannot even wait for that promising batch of new students, but… we must all make sacrifices. Now Go!"

Suppressing a shudder Gin replied.

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

* * *

**Caerse Cero De Cometa****: **Falling comet zero

* * *

**An**

I feel that I should make an apology for the Merlin references. Personally I get very annoyed at fics that have Merlin as the answer to everything; I hope that I did it in a way that was interesting and non-nauseating. This is the last we'll see of the other Harry Potter characters for some time as the story will be focusing on Bleach elements.

*The Guardian of the Forests of Hueco Mundo is an anime only character that appears at the same time as Ashido Kanō.

With Harry's evolution to Vasto Lorde and possibly arrancar comes the fairly important question of pairings… and honestly I have no idea. If you want drop me a review or pm giving me name and reason **why **you think the pairing would work.

Once again, thanks to those who reviewed.


	4. Hollow Times: The Final Days Part One

**Reviews: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your input is appreciated. My decision about pairings is still undecided but I am leaning towards no pairings.

This chapter contains mentions of implied rape.

* * *

**Hollow Times- The Final Days: Part One**

* * *

The desert of Hueco Mundo was dark, cold and barren. For Ichimaru Gin, current captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, the place was utterly repulsive.

Yet it is here that Aizen instructs me to find those who could be our allies. The idea that he would be forced to ally with _Hollows_ was disgusting. But Gin would do whatever Aizen told him to- if only to fulfill his ultimate goal.

Aizen's death.

_Flash Back_

_The streets of Rukongai were empty. Tall grey buildings rose from both sides of the street- part of a myriad network of backstreets and alleys that made up the hell of Rukongai. As Gin made his back to the place he had last seen the orange-headed girl he wondered why. Though it was late there were normally at least some people around- even if it was just those with nowhere else to go. Like him… and the orange haired girl. He honestly wasn't sure why he had noticed her. It might have been look of furious determination, the look of a person determined to make the world acknowledge her, or perhaps it was the fact that they were both orphans, both had spiritual power… and neither one of them had anyone else._

_In any case he had noticed her. It had been three days ago, and he was immediately entranced. It had taken him three days to learn about her, to learn what she liked and disliked before he was ready to talk to her. He was just returning from obtaining his favorite food, dried persimmons, having made up his mind to share them with her._

_After rounding the corner into the street where he last saw her he stopped and gasped. A massive weight was pushing down on him, threatening to crush him where he stood. Gasping, barely managing to breath, he stumbled to the doorway of the nearest building. This was why the area had been deserted… Shinigami. The word sent of surge of disgust through him. The death gods sat, unperturbed in their pristine fortress while the rest of Soul Society suffered in hell._

_In the distance three figures were walking away from the unmoving body of a fourth… The girl. It was the red headed girl. The one he had come to speak to. The three were talking amongst themselves in the distance or at least the two of them were. The third one, the one Gin could tell was the leader hadn't said a word. _

"…_was a fun one, eh. Haven't had such a live one for a long time."_

_The first one spoke, nothing more than a common beast._

"_Yeah, hehe", giggled the second one, "Could have used a bigger rack though…"_

_As bad as the first, thought Gin. _

"_Silence"_

_The word cut through the night, making Gin shiver in fear. The man who had said it… He scared Gin more than all the gangs of Rukongai put together. Somehow he could sense that this man was much, much worse than the other two._

_The three walked nonchalantly out into the night, after all who would be foolish enough to challenge a death god. Gin ran up to the figure collapsed on the road and looked down at the girls exhausted body, Gin knew that he would do whatever it took to take revenge for this. It would not be easy, the first two men had been little more than thugs, but the third one- he was stronger than anything Gin had felt before. There was only one place that could give Gin the strength to defeat him. To take revenge on the person who had hurt this girl, he would have to become what he hated… become a Shinigami. _

_Flash Back end_

Even now, so many years later he was still doing it, Gin thought, pulling his mind out of old memories. Becoming what he hated. It was necessary he told himself again. He had no chance of truly defeating Aizen in straight combat, but… wait, wait until Aizen fully trusted him. Then strike using the aspect of his Bankai that only he knew about . He could do that. Gritting his teeth, eyes still narrowed into slits Gin continued deeper into Hueco Mundo , determined to find the one Aizen found so intriguing, the Vasto Lorde that the other Hollows called The Wings of Death.

* * *

Pain, as his body gained power that many would consider godly Harry felt a sharp stabbing sensation in his mind. The memories of his past life, once little more than wisps and shadows, came rushing in to focus.

_A cupboard, and a feeling of being trapped inside, pinned down while thousands of tiny insects bit his body and cockroaches the size of a man's fist swarmed over him_

_The sunlight for the first time, a glorious ray a warmth on his skin. From outside the sounds of children laughing and screaming with delight._

_The fat man grinning with pleasure as he brought the large, steel studded belt down over Harry's back._

_The feel of the earth, beneath his bare feet, the first time he was allowed outside. A soft warmth unlike anything he had felt inside the cupboard._

_A flash of cruel green light and a burning feeling against his forehead, cold high-pitched laughter echoing through him. _

Gasping Harry ripped his mind away from the memories, and the burning desire to do something about them. It was his old life, he could couldn't affect the living world- that life was over, besides, his new life, his new existence… was just as bad as the previous.

For the first time he glanced down, marveling at his new form. Roughly the size of a man his appearance was very similar to that of his Adjuchas form. White armor like skin covered every part of his body and black feathery wings still rose out over his shoulders, their tips trailing along the ground. The only real difference was Harry's mask. The spikes rising from the outside had changed from red to gold- a rare color in Hueco Mundo, his beak had become a deep, ruby red. Despite looking similar to his Adjuchas form, power radiated around him in shimmering waves .Vasto Lorde, a class above all others, he was finally there. Finally one of those with power, but… from here, where to go.

* * *

Three weeks. With Harry's ascension to Vasto Lorde came the knowledge and concepts of smaller time periods. With considerable certainty he could say that he had been a Vasto Lorde for three weeks. His new power was immense, surpassing that of every being he had encountered, and yet he still was not satisfied. There had to be something more. Spreading his wings Harry's rose into the air- whatever it was, he would find it.

The desert of Hueco Mundo was flat and unmoving beneath Harry's glare. Everything was as it should be… except, in the distance, far beyond even his sight, there was… something. A presence that should not be there, something Harry had only encountered once in his life… Shinigami. Letting out a shriek of pleasure Harry exploded forward, already relishing that taste to the Shinigami's Reiyoku.

* * *

Opening his mouth and charging a Cero in the air, Harry glanced down at the figure beneath him. The figure, a man, had silver hair and a strange grin on his face. To Harry it didn't matter, the Shinigami would soon be nothing more than food.

Releasing the Cero Harry grinned in anticipation. When the blast faded Harry was quite surprised to see the man still standing.

"My, willing to attack from behind with no warming at all, I… approve," the Shinigami said, still grinning. Now that Harry was closer he could see that the man's eyes were screwed up into slits, causing him to resemble a fox.

Harry looked on warily. Though by no means his strongest attack for someone to be hit by his Cero and act like it was nothing… It would pay to be cautious. This man was dangerous.

"Hmm", the man continued, "it would seem that you are the Vasto Lorde I have been looking for, I had hoped to just talk to you… but it seems I must do this the hard way".

Growling, this man was looking down on him, Harry divided to earth. Looking unfazed the man drew a short wakizashi from around his waist a delivered a slash to Harry's chest.

Falling back Harry let out a hiss. This person was dangerous. Raising his wings, Harry channeled Reiyoku into them, causing the wings to glow a bright gold.

Throwing himself forward he lashed out with his wings towards the still grinning Shinigami.

_Clang._ Both wings were stopped by the wakizashi. The next thing Harry knew he was being thrown back by a globe of red energy.

Growling, Harry looked up from where he had been thrown.

"If this is the famed Wings of Death, I must say I'm disappointed. You have power, yes, but there is no will behind it, you have no dream- no reason for existence ,you are nothing."

"What do you want from me", gasped Harry the man's words ringing in his ears.

"Oh me, hehe, nothing", giggled the Shinigami, "but my master thought you had potential… I disagree."

"Why would I join a Shinigami", Harry sneered, "They are nothing but beasts who wish to kill my kind."

"Hehe", giggled the man again, "while I disagree- you would join us because we can offer you more power, but of course, what would you do with more power, you have no reason for it."

Pushing himself to his feet Harry once again charged at the Shinigami… only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Heh, follow if you can, Hollow", said the man, turning away.

On the ground Harry screamed in anger. The man was leaving. The creature who had hurt him, who had caused him so much pain, was just walking away.

Words that had just been said flashed through his mind, "no reason", "no dream". The memories that he had forced to the back of his mind came surging to the forefront. Memories of pain and abuse, of the _unfairness _of the world. It that moment Harry knew what he would do. The world was wrong. As a human he had been hated and tormented, as a Hollow he was cursed and reviled , not only by his own species but by the Shinigami who hunted them like dogs. If the world was wrong, he thought, it would have to change, and the only way it would change was if everyone feared something. The way of the world was pain and fear, and it was through pain and fear that the world would be changed. Changed into a world where no one had to suffer more than anyone else.

Pushing himself to his feet again, Harry let reiatsu flow through his body strengthening it, and repairing it.

"No", he hissed out, "I have a dream".

Bringing his wings forward and forming three Cero, Harry screamed,

"**Caerse Cero De Cometa****!"**

* * *

Gin spun around as a sensed a huge flare a Reiatsu behind him. Before his eyes the hollow he had cut down before with relative ease with rising into the sky, his reiatsu forming a corona of gold around his body, the body Gin had stabbed just seconds before.

This Hollow was nothing like the other one, and if Gin wasn't careful he could destroy him. The attack he was charging looked deadly. Raising his Zanpakutō, he called out his release phrase. "_Ikorose, Shinsō"_

* * *

To Harry, at the heart of his comet of Reiyoku the man's extending blade came as a great surprise. As he made contact with the blade there was a massive explosion of Reiyoku.

Screeching Harry looked down at his opponent, whose eyes were only now opening. Descending to earth he addressed the Shinigami in front of him, struck by an urge to find out more about him.

"Incredible, that was an attack specifically designed to cut though other attacks, and yet your soul slayer deflected it with ease. Truly the Zanpakutō's of the Shinigami are impressive. I would know your name Shinigami, before we continue."

The man smiled, "It was not easy, trust me, your attack was one of the most powerful I have encountered. I am Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13."

Harry recoiled in shock. This was a captain before him. Though the average Vasto Lorde surpassed the average Captain in pure power, this was obviously not the average Captain, and Harry had only been a Vasto Lorde for a little more than three weeks, while this Gin had probably been a Captain for years. Grimacing Harry strengthened his resolve, he would not lose, not after discovering his dream.

"Very well, Ichimaru Gin. I thank you for helping me discover my path. This attack will be my last."

* * *

As the Hollow before him spread his wide black wings to their fullest extent, Gin looked on in shock. It was difficult to comprehend that the Hollow fighting him was the same one as before. Suddenly the creature's wings flashed, the tips of every feather turning gold. The Hollow cried out, raising it reiatsu even further,

"**Muerte Emplumada**!"

The hundreds of feathers seemed to lift from their previous positions , no longer lying flat but pointed straight at him, almost like… Dam, thought Gin. His Shikai was not going to cut it. As every one of the feathers exploded towards him Gin had time for a single word. "_Bankai!"_

* * *

**Caerse Cero De Cometa****: **falling comet zero

**Muerte Emplumada:** Feathered Death

* * *

An Once more thanks to those who reviewed, your ideas have been great.


	5. Hollow Times: The Final Days Part Two

Hollow Times-The Final Days: Part Two

* * *

The desert of Hueco Mundo was rocked by a massive explosion of reiatsu.

Ichimaru Gin looked down at the fallen body of his opponent, only now beginning to struggle. He was… surprised, the Hollow before him had survived a direct hit from his Bankai, _Kamishini no Yari,_ and while it would be a simple matter to kill him with its true ability… Aizen-sama would not approve, Vasto Lorde were hard to come by after all. Besides… this one was different from the average Hollow- he had a dream that managed to give him amazing power, it would be interesting to see what became of him.

It was truly amazing, he thought. The rumors of The Wings of Death had only reached Las Noches around three weeks ago, and a Vasto Lorde created that recently would barely understands its power, let alone how to control them.

If they were forced to fight again, it would prove… difficult. Still Gin had never been a person to kill someone unnecessarily; intimidate and unnerve them, defiantly, but not kill. That being said precautions would have to be taken, and although it would weaken his Zanpakutō… As Gin waited for the Hollow to regenerate enough to stand, his blade retracted until it was the length of a wakizashi, a single nick marring the otherwise flawless blade…

* * *

_Pain…_ As Harry regained consciousness, pain was the thing he felt. His right side felt like someone like someone had been hacking into it with a red hot saw. As he stood he tried to remember… _white hot slashing pain… the blast of a Cero… and... the Shinigami!_

Looking around wildly for his enemy Harry saw him, standing several meters away, surveying him with a strange grin. Obviously he had had several opportunities to kill him, but he hadn't. Dredging up the Shinigami's name from the miasma of pain that clouded his head, Harry coughed up a question.

"Ichimaru Gin… why?"

Still wearing that irritating grin the Shinigami answered.

"Why are you still alive? Hehe, if you had listened before you would know that I never wanted to kill you. I've got a friend who wants to meet you quite badly"

A friend, Harry thought. This Shinigami is a captain, so why would he be doing a favor for someone else. Unless… this person a considerably stronger than him. Harry shivered. This man was strong enough to defeat him, and wanted him to meet with someone even stronger.

"Why"

The Shinigami paused before replying slowly.

"He is gathering a group of… powerful individuals to assist him in a task, and he can give you more power than you could possibly imagine."

"What kind of task".

The Shinigami paused again, but this time it was a considering pause. "You know Hollow, you are really not like the others - most Hollows would immediately leap at the chance for more power. Tell me what is your name."

Harry chuckled, low in his throat, "Don't get me wrong, Ichimaru Gin, I want that power more than anything, but power is no good if it can't be used. My name is Harry Potter, and so now I ask you again, what does your friend want from me?"

"Well, Harry-san, I'll let Aizen-sama explain himself to you, but I'll tell you this now… He seeks to change the world.

* * *

At the heart of the realm of Hueco Mundo, lay a massive fortress, and at the heart of this fortress, Las Noches, resided an… abnormality. Deep within Hueco Mundo, the realm of Hollows, at the very heart of their power the Shinigami Aizen Sōsuke sat, awaiting one who would complete his army. While it was unusual for the ruler of Las Noches to await anything, this was a special case, Vasto Lorde, after all were the strongest type of Hollow; with power greater than a Captain of the Gotei 13- and this would make his fifth.

In his hands Aizen held the Hogyoku, possibly the most powerful object ever created. Urahara Kisuke was truly a genius. At the moment its abilities were dormant, making it only capable of breaking down the barriers between Hollow and Shinigami, but once it awakened…

As Aizen held it he reflected on what he had had to do in order to gain it. While he by no means felt regretful for any of it, he would do what he had to do, as always- but he would have preferred not to have engaged in some of the things he had.

It was… necessary, though, ever since he had discovered the truth. The truth of just what the Soul King was, of what he did. It will change, he thought. When I created the Ōken… It will all change.

* * *

As he was lead into Shinigami Aizen's presence , Harry felt a twinge of apprehension. They were not what he had expected. This was the fortress of Las Noches, the fortress of Baraggan Luisenbarn, self-titled ruler of Hueco Mundo. For a creature who claimed to be the ruler of all Hollows to suffer the presence of a Shinigami…

The man in front of Harry was not what he had expected. To the untrained eye, the man was of average height and he seemed to exude an aura of harmlessness. For Harry, whose senses were trained to pick up reiatsu from a distance, the Shinigami blazed with an unnatural power, surpassing anything he had felt before.

"Well, Harry-san, it is so nice of you to join us."

Harry felt a moments surprise that that the Shinigami, Aizen, knew his name. He's obviously more powerful than he's letting on.

"So Harry-san, are you prepared to swear loyalty to me."

"Why", questioned Harry, "You're a Shinigami, a hunter of Hollows, why would you to give Hollows power?"

Aizen smiled, a cold calculating smile, light reflecting off his glasses.

"You are smarter than the average Hollow, but you will have to find out like everyone else. I will tell you this however. I intended to change the world… Imagine it, Harry-san, a world without pain or hunger, without suffering or torment, a world that is fair to everyone. Now, will you join me…

* * *

Harry looked down at his body with a sense of amazement. He looked… human. Standing around six feet high, with short messy black hair, Harry looked entirely… average. The only remarkable thing about thing about him - to the untrained eye - was what appeared to a white collar- studded with gold spikes, the remnants of his mask.

As Harry surveyed his new appearance, one more thing caught his eye. Branded on the right-side of his upper arm was a black number two, showing his rank as the second strongest of Aizen's Arrancar army. The Segundo Espada, Aizen's second sword.

As his mind turned to blades Harry ran his hand along the hilt of the Uchigatana he worn at his belt- his Zanpakutō. The weapon that every Arrancar carried, the vessel that contained their Hollow essence. Soon, Harry knew it would be put to work.

The corridors of Las Noches were grey and empty, the many Arrancar that usually inhabited them fleeing before Harry's reiatsu. As Harry drew closer to his destination, the feeling of oppressive reiatsu increased- the heart of Las Noches where all the Espada were gathering now contained the strongest beings in Hueco Mundo, a force to rival the collected power of the Gotei 13.

Harry entered the rectangular room, his eyes taking in the occupants. He recognized a few immediately, the four other former Vasto Lorde were unmistakable after all, but there was something wrong about the numbers. He had expected ten people, ten Espada, along with the two Shinigami he had heard rumors of- one of them being the Captain who had _collected _him, to match the numbers of the Captains of the Gotei 13.

Yet there were more than ten people in the room. As Harry took his seat, close to the head of the table, his senses were reaching out, searching for differences in the reiatsu of the rooms occupants… _There…_ The large hulking man in the corner of the room, near the door. His reiatsu levels, while greater than an ordinary Adjuchas, where nothing compared to those possessed by the others around him. Still, there would be a reason he was in the room. As Harry probed in greater depth he felt… something from within the man, a source of rage that made him recoil slightly. Power.

Harry jumped as he felt something on the edge of his senses. An instant later Aizen materialized at the head of the table, and a few seconds after, two figures appeared at his side- one of them, Gin, sporting a wide grin.

"Welcome, my Espada, Aizen began", once again giving off a sense of harmlessness, "Yammy, you may leave".

The large, hulking figure Harry had noticed before, rose and began plodding out, every step sending shudders throughout the building.

"Now my Espada", Aizen began, before a sudden yell cut through the room.

"Aizen-sama, who the hell was that!" shouted a man with bright, vibrant blue hair and a fragment of mask along his right jaw.

Ignoring the hiss that ran around the room at the man's disrespect, Aizen answered.

"That, my Espada, was Yammy Llargo, who while not an Espada, for the Espada must be more than mere muscle - is the strongest Hollow in Hueco Mundo."

Aizen continued, again disregarding the whispers of shock.

"All of you, are my Espada, my swords- the Hollows with the most authority under me. Your role is to be the leaders of my army in the coming war. The army itself will be made of the Números, the strongest of the Arrancar… apart from you of course. At a later stage you may inspect the ranks of the Números, and if you wish chose a Fracción, Arrancar who serve as your subordinates. The final member of our forces is the Exequias, which consists of the Arrancar Rudobōn. The Exequias deals with any… unexplained presences in Las Noches. Yammy, who has already been introduced to you will occasionally be assigned to assist in assignments."

There are too many secrets between us to be able to function properly, thought Harry. Aizen tells us that we are the strongest of his forces, then introduces us to one he says is stronger. An introduction that was entirely unnecessary, save to make us uncomfortable… Unless he _wants _us to be wary, Harry realized with a rush of inspiration. As his eyes darted around the room they caught several others doing the same. Is this Aizen's way of telling us that nothing is as it seems, that even the numbers on our skin do not tell the whole truth, and that we should be cautious of everyone. If so, he's succeeded, no one here will trust anyone else…suddenly an awful thought occurred to Harry. It's as if he doesn't want us to trust each other, but if we are going to lead his armies for any length of time… Ahh that it, he realized with a start. It's his way of telling us that, although we are at the top, we're still disposable- and that he doesn't expect us to be around for a protracted length of time…

Aizen's voice continued on, making Harry jump. Now before you become aquatinted with each other and this fortress.. I have a few, simple rules that I expect to be obeyed. The first is that no Espada will use Gran Rey Cero inside Las Noches. The second is that no Espada above the rank of Quinto will release their Zanpakutō while inside Las Noches.

Now so there is no confusion as to where everyone stands, please introduce yourself stating your name and rank". As he said this Aizen looked around at the assembled Espada, meeting everyone's gaze. Harry couldn't help but suppress a shiver of fear as he stared into Aizen's merciless brown eyes. Anyone who broke the rules… Well, Harry pitied them.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, Décima Espada", spoke a man in a strange dual tone voice, his face covered by a cylindrical mask.

"Szayel Aporro Granz, Noveno Espada", said a man with vibrant pink hair.

A muscular, dark-skinned man spoke next, "Zommari Rureaux, Octava Espada".

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Séptima Espada", growled the man who had yelled before.

The tall, lanky man, towering over all the others spoke, his mouth set in a wide grin, " Nnoitra Gilga, Sexta Espada".

The next voice was cold and passionless, conveying a sense of power far greater than any before it, "Ulquiorra Cifer, Quinto Espada".

"Tia Harribel, Cuatro Espada", said the only women present, a jacket drawn up over her mouth.

The white haired elderly man spoke next, "Baraggan Luisenbarn, _Tres Espada_", his voice twisting in contempt on the last two words.

Harry looked up, glancing around the room, "Harry Potter, Segunda Espada".

There was an expectant pause, the entire room waiting for the next person to speak, the Primera. No one spoke. Then a loud snore cut through the room, Harry looked around for the source of the sound. Almost as soon as his gaze alighted on a man lying with his head down on the table, the sound stopped- the man slowly raised his head and speaking with a weary voice, "Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada".

"Now", continued Aizen in a bright tone, "Lets us begin our war, and together we will overthrow the Shinigami and forge a new world…"

* * *

An

Thanks to those who reviewed, I value your opinions. Not much happened this chapter but the action will start to pick up in the next few.


	6. Preparations for War

**An**

A couple of reviews raised some very interesting points.

**1.** Nature of Espada as war leaders- I feel that if I was the supreme leader of an army bent on overthrowing a world, I would want subordinates that were too terrified to think of disobeying me, but can still take the initiative.

One review commented that Grimmjow didn't fit what I had said about the nature of the Espada. While not typically "smart", he was able to inspire a fairly large group of Hollows to follow him and even give up a part of themselves to aid him.

**2**. The Hogyoku will play a greater role in the story to come, especially its power to manifest desires.

** 3.** Yammy will still be as powerful as he is in cannon- if anything he will be stronger, to me his power its limitless, it increases with his anger. He's just not smart enough to apply it properly

Finally a note on translations. I have been using a translation site that I thought was fairly accurate- obviously I was wrong. Thanks to Sephirotx for picking it up. If anyone finds any errors in translations please don't hesitate to tell me. Everyone else, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Preparations for War

* * *

"Let us begin"

Aizen's cold voice carried over the air, washing over the Arrancar, assembled in the courtyard below. At his sides stood the two former Shinigami captains, Kaname Tōsen and Ichimaru Gin, behind him the Espada gathered- Harry among them.

"It is time for us to enter a new stage of existence, together we will cast of the oppressive chains of the Shinigami. Together will become free!"

Standing behind him, next to the softly snoring Primera Espada Starrk, Harry suppressed a look of contempt. The gathered Arrancar were so easily manipulated, although it helped that Aizen was a master manipulator. It was highly likely that after this first motivational speech Aizen would never address the Números again.

"Before you stand the Espada, your leaders, under me of course. Today is a great day, for some of you it is the day that you are selected as an Espada's Fracción, for others, it is the start of our revolution. Now I wish you good luck."

As he and the other Shinigami vanished in a blur of Shunpo, the crowd let out a roar of approval. Glancing around at the other Espada Harry immediately noticed that Ulquiorra had vanished after Aizen, while Grimmjow and Harribel had descended to the ground with determined expressions on their faces. As they moved among the Arrancar that would form the Números, the two Espada surveyed them, searching intently.

Both seemed to have found what they were looking for, Harribel moving toward a group of three female Arrancar while Grimmjow approaching five males of assorted sizes and shapes. They obviously had a connection to those Arrancar, possibly from when they were still Hollows. He just couldn't imagine it, to spend that much time with another Hollow, trusting that they wouldn't turn on him, it just wasn't conceivable. Of course that didn't matter now, apart from the Primera, Aizen, and his two pet Shinigami there wasn't a single creature in Hueco Mundo that could match him.

Around him he noticed that his fellow Espada were moving, some, such as Zommari Rureaux and Aaroniero Arruruerie leaving while Baraggan seemed to be doing his best to collect the largest most vicious looking Arrancar he could, and Szayel more gesturing at a group, as if he didn't really care who they were.

"Oh _Segundo_! Are you planning to move."

Harry stared at Baraggan, the one who had spoken, before glancing away. That one was trouble. While powerful he was too set in his ways, unwilling to accept change. If a new world was to be created- people like him, those who weren't prepared to embrace the order, would have to die.

Still, he had a point. After all, no one could change the world by themselves. He just had to hope that amongst the rabble was at least one Hollow that shared his views.

No one! He hadn't found a single Arrancar who he considered worthy to assist in the creation of a new world. At this point there were only two Espada remaining, Baraggan and himself- and it looked like Baraggan was wearying. Obviously the more bestial, weak-willed Hollows had been claimed.

_Crack_. Harry looked up, staring at the Arrancar that Baraggan had just backhanded away.

'Tch, pathetic, I'm leaving, enjoy your time with the remainder of the trash, _Segundo"_

Harry ignored him, he was unnecessary, but the Hollow that he had just discarded… She was interesting. With a tiny buzz, Harry disappeared from his position, reappearing in front of her in a blur of sonido.

She had long, blond hair, blue-green eyes, and a mask fragment in the form of a white around the top of her head- a silver half-moon rising from the front. However it wasn't her appearance the interested him. Her reiatsu felt, off.

"What is your name, Arrancar?"

The woman looked up staring at him with strange eyes.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_It was cold. Trapped in beneath the earth in a cramped, stinking cell, she waited, surround by the dead bodies of rats and insects, the stench of decay filling her nostrils. There was no light._

_The war had only been going on for little more than a year, but already it had torn her world apart. Voldemort, the dark lord had returned at the end of her third year at Hogwarts. From then on, the world had dissolved into chaos._

_Lord Voldemort was unstoppable, though many still tried. Yet they could never win. She had always been able to see things, things other people couldn't. Their strongest wizard, Professor Dumbledore, was no match for the legend that had terrorized the minds of Wizarding Britain since before she was born._

_Help was coming though. The Professor had said that they would always rescue those who had been captured. Maybe it would be the red headed girl's brother, or that stuck up book-worm - they had always been kind to her. A little condescending maybe, but always kind. Help would come._

* * *

_Time passed. It was colder now, far colder than it had been before. Not even the rats came here anymore, as if they knew that it was a place for the dead._

_They would never let her out, she knew that. Taken prisoner because for her father's magazine articles slandering The Dark Lord and his followers. The only reason she was still alive was because of her pure blood. Unwilling to kill those they deemed pure, the death eaters had done the next best thing. They had locked her away, and even her blood would not be enough to save her, not if any of Voldemort's followers decided they liked her._

_Ginny Weasley, had been taken only a few weeks before her, they had even shared the same cell at one point. It had been a little tight, but it had been nice to have someone else around. Then it had changed. A boy, one she vaguely remembered from school, had come, dressed in immaculate robes and possessing sleek blond hair. One look at the red head and Luna knew she would never see her again. The red head was led away the next day._

_They would come though, she knew. The Headmaster had said they would. She couldn't hold on much longer, but they would come._

* * *

_She was dead, not six weeks after she had been captured she was dead. They hadn't come. Her body lay on the ground, limp, like it was sleeping. She felt detached, it wasn't her anymore. Connected to her chest was a chain, snaking its way down into her body._

_They were going to lose. She knew that. The casual cruelty with which she had been treated showed her that whilst they fought honorably for justice, they would never be able to stand against the power of Lord Voldemort. Maybe they were just destined to lose._

_She had heard rumors of course. Rumors a person who had survived the Dark Lord, who had defeated him at the height of his power. She wasn't a true member of the Order of the Phoenix, but she had still heard to legends. There weren't true though, and besides, one person couldn't do everything. The way they were talking about him made it seem like he was a god. He would have needed help._

_In any event, he wasn't here .Perhaps he had run away, she wouldn't have blamed him. They were doomed anyway._ _She wished someone would find her body, just to show that people cared. The Order had been the best thing to come into her life, the only ones who had believed in her._

* * *

_The house shuddered. Around Luna the stone vibrated, sending down fragments of dust. Anxiously she looked down at the chain binding her to her body. It was much shorter. Every night it would consume itself, reducing its length._

_The heavy steel doors burst open, two figures striding through them._

_They were wards, Luna realized, the explosions were caused by wards. The shorter more feminine figure raised her arm, causing a bright light to form around them._

_It was book-girl, and red head-boy, boy she realized they had seen her, they would take her body, and everything would be alright._

_The red head let out a laugh. Luna wondered what was going on._

_The two figures were moving now, heading back towards the door. Before they left the red-head spoke, his words echoing though the cell,_

"_And to think, we thought this place held someone who mattered", he spat on the floor. "We came all this way for Looney Lovegood._

_The chain snapped. _

* * *

Much to his displeasure Harry had been summoned to attend Aizen for the second time in as many days. Usually this would not have bothered him, he was after all dedicated to helping create Aizen's new world. Now however, he resented the necessity. The Arrancar he had just met, Luna, had been exactly the sort of Fracción that he had been looking for and he was loathe to leave her now. It would take time.

As Harry approached Aizen's throne room he received a shock. He had expected it to be full of Espada; however it seemed Aizen was the only one present. Odd, what could Aizen want with him.

"Aizen-sama, how may I assist?"

"Hmm, yes Harry-san. Out of all of my Espada, you are the one with the most vision. That is why I am entrusting you with this task. Very soon Ulquiorra-san will travel to a site in the living world; he will be accompanied by Yammy.

"You want me to accompany them?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No."

Harry looked up, surprised.

"You accompanying them would serve no purpose, they are sufficient for this task. It is what will happen after they return that you will be needed for. If it turns out as I suspect, the Espada Grimmjow will launch an unsanctioned attack against a very important place. You are to accompany him."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiled condescendingly,

"Of course you don't and I'm not going to explain it to you yet, but for now, this is what you need to know. Around five years ago eight souls entered the Seireitei. It was unusual that they all seemed to know each other, and all possessed extraordinary reiatsu and appeared very familiar with it for recently deceased souls. Even more unusual was the fact that many of them achieved Bankai within five years.

This leads us to my current problem. I know the nature of every Zanpakutō release in Seireitei, except for these eight Shinigami. What's more, they were away from Soul Society, training for Bankai, when I relocated. As a result they didn't see my blade, and are not under my influence. Due to the perceived threat made by the Ulquiorra it is highly likely that these promising Shinigami will be sent to guard against it. You are to go to Karakura town and force these Shinigami to reveal their capacities. You may take your Fracción with you."

Harry smiled, Aizen had revealed more about his plans and weaknesses than he had intended. He knew that Aizen's plan centered around a place called Karakura town, and more importantly that his power was based on his opponents seeing his blade.

"Yes Aizen-sama"

* * *

Soul Society, Seireitei, Captains Assembly Hall. "I don't trust him", said Captain Shunsui Kyōraku in an unusually somber tone. The man's normally bright eyes were troubled as he addressed his mentor, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Albus Dumbledore", questioned the Captain-Commander, his voice still strong after over 2100 years of existence.

"Him, or any other members of his group. They are loyal, but not to the Seireitei- they would obey Dumbledore-san's orders without question."

"But they are strong, and they have never shown any overt signs of insubordination, however I will have Suì-Fēng and the Onmitsukidō monitor them closely.

This current mission to the living world will be an excellent opportunity to determine their true loyalty. Have three members of the Detection Unit follow them into the real world. If they are planning something it is likely that they will discuss it away from Soul Society.

If they perform well in this mission it is likely I will promote two of them to replace Gin and Tousan as Captains."

"Dumbledore?"

"No." The Captain-Commander said shortly. "I will not allow such a person to gain a position of authority. It would be Aizen all over again. If they succeed in this mission, I will take him as my third seat where I can keep watch over him."

Shunsui nodded slowly, "Of course, Yamamoto-sensei, I will call them in."

The door to the Assembly Hall opened, seven people walked in. The Captain-Commander wasted no time, looking at the assembled Shinigami with a look of distaste.

"In light of recent attacks on Karakura Town, among other things the home of the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, by an unknown force, you are ordered to travel to the living world with a group of six other Shinigami, under the command of the Eleventh Division Captain. That is all."

"Yamamoto-sama", came the uncertain voice of Sirius Black. "What of the, other matter."

The Captain-Commander gave Sirius a cold look. "There has been no change. Remus Lupin... will remain in the maggots nest."

* * *

**An**

Another filler, there will be fights next chapter.

Many people who reviewed put forward some fabulous ideas. If I use them I will make sure I give you credit.

Pairings: This will be a no-pairing story as I don't see Harry going with anyone else. However if people truly want it I will attempt a slight Harry/Luna.


End file.
